Haeki Shirogane
Haeki Shirogane (プナ折り鶴, Shirogane Haiki) is a newly graduated investigator assigned to the 11th ward, originating from the branch family of the Shirogane. Appearance Haeki can easily be mistaken for younger than she really is, standing at a fairly short 5 foot 3 inches, with a petite build and cutesy face, it's fairly hard to consider her an adult at first sight. Her facial features are soft and feminine, high cheekbones, small nose, gentle jaw, soft brown eyes, etc. She is very insecure about this and tries to make up for the childish look with plentiful jewelry. Multiple bracelets and bangles accompany her right wrist. Her hair is a deep unruly ginger, presumably dyed. It is usually let loose, flowing down to her lower back. Her body is actually fairly toned, largely due to her rigorous training, it's just that it doesn't show too well on her small frame. Her casual clothes are usually limited to dresses and other 'feminine' clothing, her strict upbringing also had a strict dress code. Her CCG uniform is a fairly generic office outfit. A loose white shirt, covered with a black form-fitting blazer and finished with a brown skirt. The one thing that always stays the same with her appearance is the long purple scarf that adorns her neck. It's a gift from her grandma, which she promised to wear at all times, it's in surprisingly good condition for how much it's used, and is usually seen covering her mouth, unless in conversation, then she pulls it down out of politeness. Personality From as young as her toddler years, Haeki was taught into believing that her only life goal was to succeed in the CCG. This caused her to develop into a very ambitious person, being from a family the likes of Shirogane, she has a bit of a superiority complex, along with extreme insecurity towards peers that are better than her. Being taught from a young age that she's meant to be the best lead to her to desire respect from her peers and seniors alike, she feels like she is owed this respect and reverence, and can become rather irritated and conflict prone if treated with scrutiny. Haeki's outward person comes in two parts. Her bored and disgruntled facial expression hints towards a cool-headed and calm personality. However, beneath the visage of patience and composure lies a ravenous jealousy towards her superiors, her sense of inferiority largely lies within the fact that she always came second in the CCG academy, this was a painful thing for her due to the pressure put on her by her family. When placed into a situation that she finds uncomfortable, her personality changes drastically, panic shattering the previously calm mirage. This happens more often than thought, and makes Haeki come off as hot headed and not level. This is only really known about her if you spend a lot of time with her, when around strangers, she finds it easier to control herself. History Being part of a prestigious family with plenty of pedigree can take its toll on a person. Even if only part of of the branch family, Haeki was still immensely pressured to succeed. The branch family always had a duty to support the main family in any way they could, this time, it was sending another investigator in to support the others in the fight against ghouls. Haeki was the one chosen to fulfil this role. She was given private lessons, private tutoring, everything was geared towards making a perfect investigator. Her family trained her to fight, they trained her in any way they could, nearly every second of her life was training for becoming a CCG investigator. This was all in vain, as she always came second to another student in the academy, a lot of her issues to do with insecurity stemmed from that part of her academy life, it was followed with arguments from her parents, and major self-image issues. After graduation, she was assigned to the 11th ward alongside her friend. Powers and Abilities Strengths: Due to being trained from such a young age, her body is ridiculously athletic. She is nimble and agile, able to dodge oncoming attacks quickly, paired with her quick reflexes and above average stamina, she's pretty annoying to fight. Weaknesses: A Shirogane is expected to be fairly good with swords, this isn't the case with Haeki, all of her knowledge when it came to actual fighting came from books and tutorials. Essentially, good with theory, bad in practice. She is fairly weak with next to no muscle mass and can't attack that well. Also a bit jumpy and panicky, she was never really put into the real world, and can break down at any moment mid-fight out of stress. Quinque its a tsunagi Threads Quotes * Trivia * She loves food. She seems to have a bottomless stomach. She wolfs all food down ridiculously quick. * Haeki is a massive fan of kpop, even administrating a forum on the topic on social media. * Haeki has a perverted side to her, she is known to write erotic fanfictions between different kpop stars. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Otsuji Squad